


How the Miracle Class comes to be (it was formerly the Rainbow Class though)

by ame_no_itteki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kinda AU, M/M, hints of shonai, kid!GoM, sensei!Nijimura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_no_itteki/pseuds/ame_no_itteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there were rumors circulating among students that you would have certain qualit(ies) to enter certain classes. Cheerful and bright students, for example, would belong to the Sun Class; smart and cold one to the Moon; kind and easy-going to the Star; crybaby and gloomy to the Rain; and finally strong and scary to the Blizzard. Then, how about the infamous Rainbow Class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Miracle Class comes to be (it was formerly the Rainbow Class though)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you’re not bored to see me again. I get the inspiration for this after reading Karemin’s fic. S/he wrote a wonderful fic depicting the relationship between GoM and Nijimura!!! It’s so amazing. Please read her fic if you haven’t already >_

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

****

**Chapter** **1**

**_Welcome to the Rainbow Class_ **

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

 

In one corner of Tokyo, there lied a certain building known as Basket Kindergarten.

 

An odd name for a kindergarten wasn’t it?

 

Yes, apparently the Headmaster was a big fan of basketball during his youth;hence, the rather unusual naming.

 

The school consisted of six, previously five, classes for students to learn how to interact with other children of the same age group. Among those classes, there were the considerably ‘normal’ ones, such as Sun Class, Star Class, and Moon Class, as well the ‘not-so normal’ ones like Rain and Blizzard Class. In addition, there was also the very special (abnormal) class which was known as the Rainbow class, coming under the tutelage of one Nijimura Shuuzou.

 

Yeah, a Rainbow Class taught by Rainbow-sensei. Their headmaster really did have strange sense of humor

 

And it’s just the beginning.

 

Apparently there were rumors circulating among students that you would have certain qualit(ies) to enter certain classes. Cheerful and bright students, for example, would belong to the Sun Class; smart and cold one to the Moon; kind and easy-going to the Star; crybaby and gloomy to the Rain; and finally strong and scary to the Blizzard.

 

Nijimura didn’t even know how such rumors even began. Although if he looked closely to the students of those said classes, the so-called qualifications strangely fit them.

 

Must be the doing of their crazy headmaster yet again...

 

Anyway, coming back to his Rainbow class, he didn’t realize if there were certain qualities to enter his class. Some teachers did jokingly state that colorful hair scheme must be one of the qualifications.

 

Funny.

 

But it might hold some truth, knowing how colorful the members of his class were in comparison to the other classes which were dominated by simple black and brown.

 

Too bad that his dear class was no longer known as the Rainbow Class. It had, however, somehow gained a new name of Kiseki, or rather Miracle, class. Miracle as in it had something to do with those brats being an over-achiever in one field or another.

 

His newly dubbed Kiseki’s class only consisted of eight students—originally seven, with two new additions and one transferring out.

 

After spending long, excruciating months of knowing his students, Nijimura finally understood that the title ‘Miracle’ was not simply for show. Those brats had brought a whole new meaning to the word ‘over-achiever’, ‘genius’, ‘prodigy’, and what not. Hence, each of them was called a Miracle on their own.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

The first one was Akashi Seijuurou, a small boy who despite his size was the leader of the strange bunch. Everything about him screamed Absolute. Absolute power, absolute obedience, absolute order, absolute—well, you got the point. The redhead saw others, especially the other Miracles, as his subordinate (or rather ‘pawn’), while he himself was the Emperor. Akashi’s name originally was in the list of Moon class’ students. The boy was smart, polite, and very mature for his age. He was a fine specimen of aristocratic breeding, and Nijimura doubted there were many five-year-old who could match his delicate features or intelligence. Adults tended to be swept away by his beauty and impeccable manners and never saw past the charming smiles to the devious child within. Really, Akashi’s‘fascination’ for a number of questionable (particularly pointy and sharp) things did leave much to be desired—

_(_ _—”_ _Akashi-kun, your bangs are getting quite long. You must get a haircut sometime_ _soon_ _.”_

_The boy pinned him with a calculating, cold gaze that told him how much he didn’t appreciate being ordered around. He was the Emperor after all. Other people, peasants, such as Nijimura should bow down and obey him. And clearly not the other way around._

_Nijimura wondered how did he get shouldered with the responsibilities of taking care of these children again. Did Akashi even count as kids anyway? He never seemed to act like one as far as he knew._

_Hell, the boy didn’t even call him ‘sensei’, simply resorting to ‘Nijimura-san’ plenty of times._

_“No.”_

_Deep breath. Remember. Take a damn deep breath._

_“Why not, Akashi-kun?”_

_“Because I’m always right.” the boy gave him what he considered as haughty response._

_The older man twitched._

_Brat!_

_Taking much much deep breathes and reminding himself of hundred reasons why it would be bad to harm one of his students, Nijimura finally resoluted that he would not react to the boy’s bait and settle the matter like a responsible adult._

_He kneeled at the boy’s level and softly brushed the (overgrown) red bangs._

_“Akashi-kun shouldn’t act like that. You’re an Emperor right? A good leader always provides a good example and listens to his subjects.”_

_The boy was silent for a moment, face etched as in deep though before he slowly gave an implacable nod of_ _satisfaction_ _._

_“Very well. In that case, Shintarou lend me your scissors.”_

_“Wait! That was not_ _what I mean_ _—_ _Midorima_ _-kun, please put those scissors away. We don’t have Art lesson today._ _Why are you bringing them anyway? No, Akashi-kun, you can’t cut your hair yourself—”)_

 

The small redhead was ‘unique’ indeed, but he was only the first of the many Miracles in his care.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

The second Miracle, Midorima Shintarou, was recognized for his Sharpness as well as his position as the right-hand man of Akashi. As he originally belonged to Moon Class, the bespectacled boy had uncannily sharp mind, which put him as one of the top students among his generation. The grenette was also an excellent sharpshooter who never missed his target no matter what kind of obstacle and limitation set upon him.What was his favorite catch phrase again... Man proposes, God disposes?

 

Anyway, his sharpness might also refer to that tongue of his, which had sent far too many children crying and bawling for their mommy with his harsh cutting remarks. Midorima might be considered smart for his age, but the boy was as bad as Aomine and Murasakibara at reading emotions and communicating with other people. He seriously needed to take Human Interaction classes or something...

 

On the other hand, Midorima's‘sharpness’ might also have something to do with the fact that he was the one to supply Akashi with scissors whenever the redhead requested. Come to think of it, the boy always had the strangest item(s) with him everyday—

 

( _—_ _“Midorima-kun, what is it?”_

_“It’s my lucky item for today, sensei.” Midorima stood straighter, as if whatever he was carrying was something to be proud of._

_Nijimura frowned as he caught sight of something shiny held in Midorima-ku_ _n’s_ _palm,_ _“_ _And what is actually you’_ _r_ _e holdin_ _g?”_

_“A wakizashi, of course.” Midorima-kun_ _answered_ _in a_ _‘isn’t_ _it obvious?’ tone of voice. Nijimura tried not to let his annoyance show._ _“_ _According to Oha Asa, Cancers rank fifth today. It is best to be careful_ _.”_

_“I see...” A fugitive glance at offending item, “either way, it’s dangerous so can you stop swinging it like that? And please keep it from Akashi-kun, we don’t want him to scare the rest of Rain Class again...”_ _)_

 

—which he claimed as his lucky item.

 

Yes, lucky item, Oha Asa, and zodiac ranking.

 

To be honest, he never got to understand the working of Midorima, let alone any of those brats’, brain.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

The next one was Aomine Daiki, the little rascal who was the epitome of Agility. None ever managed to outrun or even catch him when the boy decided to run (or skipping class for that matter). He, of course, originally belonged to the Blizzard. Although severely lacking in the brain department, the boy’s athletic prowess more than enough to make up for his grade.

 

( _—_ _“And today we will be drawing in pairs. Akashi-kun, yes, you’ll be with Midorima-kun, so do put that_ _scissors_ _away. Kise-kun, stop that puppy act, you’ll be with Kuroko-kun today_ _if you promise not to tackle him._ _Kagami-kun, sorry, but_ _please_ _take care of Murasakibara-kun. Don’t let him eat all his snacks in one go_ _. Actually, don’t let him eat anything until it’s bento time._ _And, Momoi-chan_ _…” the young teacher sighed,_ _“Did_ _anyone see Aomine-kun? He was here during the roll call.”_

_Even before asking that question, he already knew that the little runt must be skipping class._

****

_“Aominecchi say he is bored so he want to sleep!” A certain blond chirped from where he was hanging on Kuroko’s neck like a damn leech. How he got here that fast Nijimura would never know. It’s like Kise had developed special abilities in anything concerning Kuroko._

_Anyway, to the problem at hand..._

_“Momoi-chan, Kagami-kun, would you mind helping me fetching Aomine-kun? I’m sure that it’d be easier to get him with your help.” He watched as Satsuki_ _sighed before_ _nod_ _ding_ _her_ _agreement_ _and Kagami grumbled about ‘stupid annoying ganguro’_ _and stood_ _up to accompany him. “Everyone, start on your drawing while we get Aomine-kun. Murasakibara-kun, you can join Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun for now. Don’t make trouble when I’m gone okay?”_

_“Yes, sensei!”_

_“Now, to find that little runaway...”_ _)_

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

Then there was also Murasakibara Atsushi, with, well, too many accompanying ‘over’s for him. There were his height, laziness (which was actually on par with Aomine’s), and snacking obsession to name a few. Should he go on? He was originally another Blizzard by the way.

 

( _—“Sensei, I’m hungry...”_

_“Try waiting for bento time, Murasakibara-kun. You just finished two bags of chips today._ _”_ _Nijimura stated, turning to face the purple-haired kid,_ _“_ _For now why don’t you finish your drawing?”_

_“Eeehhh.... That’s too troublesome.”_

_“Sister always say too many snack spoil your dinner, Murasakibaracchi.”_

_The purple-haired boy titled his head and stared silently at the beaming blond, “Kise-chin, I want to crush you...”_

_The said ‘Kise-chin’ released a quiet ‘eep’ before dashing behind Kuroko to hide from the scary giant. Nijimura failed to understand how he expected someone like Kuroko, who was considerably smaller, to protect him._

_“Oi, don’t hide behind Tetsu, idiot!”_

_“Mou, don’t be so mean Aominecchi!”_

_As the duo was involved in a strange tug of war with a blank-faced Kuroko calmly ignoring everything around him, a certain Emperor finally decided to take the situation at hand._

_“Atsushi, finish your drawing. Then, I’ll allow you to eat the Gum Gum Bear.”_

_“Okay, Aka-chin~_ _”_

_“Ryouta, Daiki, sit down and stop quarreling. You’re disturbing everyone.”_

_“Yes, Akashicchi.”_

_“Hmph.”_

_As the class settled into a resemblance of order, Nijimura twitched and wondered not for the first time why they, Murasakibara especially, immediately listened to Akashi’s order rather than his own.)_

Since then, Nijimura had been stashing some of those Gum Gum candies to bribe the tallest Miracle. It clearly would save time trying to make Murasakibara do anything he didn't feel like doing—which was about everything but the basics requirements of living.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

Then, there was also the Invisible kid, Kuroko Tetsuya. The small blunette seemed to love giving people, including him, quite a scare on daily basis. His presence was akin to ghosts, the ones where you didn't realize their existence until they made themselves known and scare the living light out of you. He really did that, mind you. Although originally came from the infamously gloomy Rain Class, Nijimura didn't expect

 

(— _“Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

_“I’m here, sensei.”_

_“_ _Kuroko-kun?_ _”_ _Nijimura took a look around the class, seeing seven Miracles looking a bit sleepy even after their nap time, yet he couldn't find the small blunette,_ _“_ _Where is he again?_ _”_

_Kuroko apparently caught on his confusion, walking closer to his teacher and tugged softly at the man's sleeve,_ _“_ _I'm here, sensei._ _”_

_Nijimura paused, exchanging look with the light blue-haired kid beside him before not-so-quietly put some distance between them. He put his hand over his heart to try and calm it,_ _“_ _When did you get over here?_ _”_

_The older male wondered why he wasn't aware of the bluenette's presences. Really, he was standing next to him. **Right** next to him! He was sure that there was nothing beside him moments ago. So, where did the brat come from?! Honestly, this was the first time he met someone who had awfully lack of presences._

_“…_ _I'm here since the start, sensei,_ _”_ _said Kuroko flatly, looking completely unaffected by Nijimura's response._

_Like it was a normal occurrence for him to see people jump and scream at his very presence._

_....._

_Weak presence. Right._

_“_ _Sorry, Kuroko-kun._ _”_

_“_ _It's okay. I'm used to it,_ _”_ _Kuroko assured him just before an ear-splitting cry of Kurokocchiiiiiii!_ _”_ _was heard, followed by a golden-haired boy wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. A vein twitched in Kuroko's temple and he let out a resigned sigh._

_“_ _Kise-kun,_ _”_ _he greeted unenthusiastically as Kise continued hanging onto him like a baby koala._ _“_ _Please let go. You're heavy._ _”_

_“_ _Mouuu..._ _”_

_“_ _And please don't wipe your drool on my clothes. It's disgusting._ _”_ )

 

With that, Nijimura then added Kuroko's name to his list of potentially 'dangerous students', which included all of the Miracles actually. The blunette might look plain and timid most of the time, but the fact that he could control some of his classmates (namely Aomine, Kagami, and Kise) almost as good as Akashi did proved that he was a force to be reckoned with.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

Next was the only female, who often took on the role of being an assistant-slash-manager of the Rainbow Class—Momoi Satsuki. Bubbly, attentive Momoi-chan was a beautiful girl with nice smile and kind attitude. But don't be mistaken, she didn't enter the Miracles because her looks. The rosette was a master in data collection and analysis. She was able to collected (scarily) complete data on any people she wished and predicted their movement. Her intel was really scary that she had data on almost the silliest things you wouldn't even think of—

 

( _—_ _“Sensei shouldn’t be embarrassed even though you’re a horrible drunk.”_

_Nijimura paled. “What did you just say, Momoi-chan?”_

_“Eh_ _? T_ _he first time you drink sake you kissed all of your friends and as_ _k_ _them to marry you.”_

_It should be weird hearing such words coming from a little girl. However, what was weirder was how the rosette could speak of one of his most horrible moments in life with such chirpy tones and big smiles. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Momoi-chan was talking about her first shopping experience or pretty little flowers and teddy bears. “You even puke in your best friend’s mouth during the kiss_ _,_ _right sensei?”_

_“_ _...Momoi-chan, can we stop having this conversation please?_ _”_

_“_ _Eh, why?_ _”_ _)_

Up to now, he never did find out how Momoi managed to get any information on his embarrassing first drinking experience... The girl was quite kind and helpful actually, a trait of Star Class. But when dealing with anything related to her data, she could be quite scary! Momoi-chan would surely grow up to be a great informant (blackmailer) in the future…

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

One of the recent additions to his ~~Rainbow~~ slash Miracle Class was Kise Ryouta. Kise, who was actually in the Sun Class before joining the Miracle, was as bubbly and enthuastic as everyone expected. He was like the Sun, literary, with his golden-brown hair and eyes as well as sunny personality. The boy was a beauty who, in addition to charming all females within the surrounding five kilometers, had already made more than few male students and teachers alike doubt their preferences. The little Kise would grow up to be quite a heartthrob, really. He was also surprisingly observant despite his antics.

 

( _The small blond was far too good-looking and gullible for his own good. Clearly he didn’t know that there were hundreds of people out here who had vicious plan for the kid-model. For this week he already caught some suspicious people trying to approach the blond five times already—twice where those scums already had their hand on Kise and attempt to wisk him away, twice where Kise had apparently was ‘helping’ the poor people to find some kind of bizarre address, and once where he witnessed Kise eating candy from a strange man and became sleepy afterward. It was just by pure luck that he managed to spot and stop all of the to-be kidnapping quickly. He didn’t want to think what would happen if he came up seconds too late. Though he always made sure to beat all those scums who were trying to harm his precious (idiotic) student before delivering them to the police. Teach them a lesson to never mess with the wrong kindergarten teacher._

_Anyway, back to the present time..._

_“Kise-kun, you shouldn’t believe strangers even if they bribe you with money or something nice ok? You aren’t Murasakibara-kun so please try to ignore them when they gave you sweets.”_

_“Eh, why?” The small blond titled his head questioningly. Somewhere behind them there was a loud squeal of how cute Kise was, but both, already used to the fangirl-ish occurrence, skillfully ignored it._

_“Because they are bad people and they would be doing bad things to you.”_

_Kise’s face was scrunched up in confusion. Something he did when he tried to think or understand about something difficult._

_“Umm, what is_ _beli_ _be sensei?”_

_Nijimura_ _felt like face_ _-_ _palming himself. He knew that the golden boy could be slow sometimes, but he didn’t know it’d be that bad!_

_“Bribe is_ _trying_ _to make someone do something for you by giving them money, presents_ _,_ _or something else that they want, Kise-kun. When bad people, like what Nijimura_ _-_ _sensei said, bribe you then they would_ _give you something nice and kidnap you._ _”_

_Kise immediately recognize_ _d_ _the monotonous voice and launched himself at a certain blunette, “Waaa...Kurokocchi, you’re so smart!”_

_“That’s because I read books, unlike Kise-kun.”_

_“How mean! I read books too._ _S_ _isters bring me lots of book to read. They are so pretty with pictures and colors! You should come to my house and see them! I’m sure Kurokocchi would love them!!!”_

_“...”_

_“And we can read book with some food too! I get vanilla ice cream and cakes from Nana-chan today. Kurokocchi likes vanilla right?”_

_“...Yes.”_

_“Yay! Then we will be playing together today!”_

_Nijimura watched from sideline as the duo left him without words. Kise was happily skipping away while dragging a reluctant Kuroko along. Somehow he just had got himself interrupted and ignored at once. By Kise and Kuroko no less._ )

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

Then, the newest addition, Kagami Taiga, was like a long lost twin brother of Aomine if their appearance and the way they interacted was any indication. He was Fiery that was for sure, his determination had brought him to the Miracle shortly following his arrival.

 

Kagami started his first day at school, even before he was even sorted to any class, by fighting Aomine. He lost spectacularly of course. But the fact that anyone could be on par with Aomine, either in fighting, eating, or otherwise, was a miracle in and of itself. Hence, his admittance to the Miracles.

 

He and Aomine had been the best bud ever since.

 

( _—_ _“That’s my burgers, give them back!”_

_“What? You have eat lots of them anyway. More and you’ll get fatter like ‘tsuki.”_

_“What did you say_ _, Ahomine_ _?!_ _I'm not fat!_ _”_

_“Stop messing with my name, Bakagami!”_

_“You should stop first, Aho!”_

_“Loser.”_

_“You—_ _I'm done talking with you stupid ganguro!_ _”_

_Aomine's face registered surprise at how easy Kagami relented but it quickly melted into his arrogant smirk again. “What's wrong with you, Bakagami?”_

_“You!” accused Kagami. “Where are you last Sunday?! I wait for you at the court but you don't come. Now you are eating my burgers, idiot!”_

_“Hey, I'm not an idiot! That's Kise!”_ _Ignoring the indignant protest from the said blond idiot, Aomine suddenly supported that damn annoying grin that made the redhead want to punch him,_

_“You are waiting for me? I'm so touched, Bakagami. If I know you really happy about our date, I won't miss it for Kamen Yaiba.”_

_Kagami's face turned bright red at Aomine's remark. “Da…date? No! I am not_ _—_ _Wait, you choose Kamen Yaiba over me?_!”)

 

Well, they were really the best of friends. Only if you ignored their regular bout of fights and bickerings anyway. But Nijimura truly believed that fighting was Kagami and Aomine’s unique way of bonding, so, yes, those two were a match made in hell.

 

 

Anyway, that’s it about his Rainbow-slash-Miracle Class.

 

Hope you enjoyed your stay here.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

****

**End of** **Chapter** **1**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! Well, that was my first attempt at writing light, fluffy Kurobasu fic, so I don't know whether I got it right. I tried to make the kid!GoM to be as child-like as possible; hence the mistakes in some of their speech. But since I'm not familiar with the subject, I hope you are ok with the result *sweatdrops* and there is the matter of making them stay in character. Although they act like children most of the time, the Miracles refuse to be written as real kids in this. Annoying, troublesome brats... *mumbles*
> 
> Anyway, I would like to know your opinion about this fic. I'm not sure whether to make it into one-shot or multi-chaptered one. My friend said it'd be better suited as a collection of one-shots or multi-chaptered one, but I'm not sure...  
> Please tell me what you think ok? Thanks! （○゜ε＾○）


End file.
